Bestest Friend 2
by InvaderMick
Summary: Keef gets amnesia and Zim takes advantage of it.Please read & review!My First Fic evr!
1. Chapter 1:Zim & Keef Meet Again!

I do not own Invader Zim or other related characters.they are all owned by Jhonen Vasquez and Nickelodeon.Now on with the story!Oh yeah this is like a script so...there.  
  
Opening:  
  
Zim is in the skool classroom.Ms.Bitters is talking about the hoax of the Cottingly Fairies  
  
Ms:Bitters:Yes,it was July of 1917.The hoax was HORRIBLE!  
  
Horrible echos three times.  
  
Ms. Bitters:and the girl looked like she had HORRIBLE little fairies dancing around her.Frolicking and what not!  
  
Now her words sound like Blah,Blah,blah as the camera zooms in on everybody.Half of the class is sleeping.The letter "M" is picking gum off the bottom of his desk.(A.N:Ooh!)Smolga is picking her nose.Zim's eyes are half closed with his chin resting on his arm.The camera zooms back to Ms.Bitters.  
  
Ms.Bitters:Then they admitted the horrible hoax and they thought they really seen fairies.Then everyone thought they needed a catscan.  
  
The bell rings and the class falls out of their seats.They grab their booksand jump over eachother to get through the door.Zim and Dib are the last ones out.  
  
Dib:So ZIM,have any PLANS lately?  
  
Dib sneers at Zim  
  
Zim:None of your beeswax you big-headed human! (A.N:Ooh!Good comeback!)  
  
Dib:Speak foryourself!Your head is bigger than anyone I know!  
  
Zim:At least my head isn't filled with...Mashedpotatoes!  
  
Zim runs down the hall kicking fallen papers.Zim bumps into Keef.Keef faslls to the floor,and so does Zim.One of Zim's contacts fall out revealing his red eyes.Zim gets up and shoves the contact back into his eye.  
  
Zim:Oh no!Did anyone see that?  
  
Keef gets up and stares at Zim blankly.  
  
Keef:Where am I?Who are you?  
  
Zim looks at Keef stupidly.  
  
keef:Who are you?Who am I?  
  
Zim finally realizes Keef has amnesia.Zim grins then clears his throat.  
  
Zim:I am your master.My name is Zim.You will do everything I say.  
  
Keef looks like he's in an unblinkable trance.  
  
Keef:Everything you say.  
  
Zim:Come with me.  
  
Dib is seen peeking behind a locker.(A.N:Do they even have lockers?0.0)Keef takes Zim's hand and Zim smacks iut away.Zim takes a bottle of disenfectant out of his pack.He sprays the glove and wipes it clean on his shirt.Then he allows Keef to hold his pinky.Zim makes I'm-about-to-barf faces as they walk to Zim's house.They come up the walk and the laser lawn gnomes' eyes light up.Zim holds up a hand to keep them from firing.(A.N:That was easy!0- 0)Dib runs up the side walk and peeks around a building as Keef and Zim walk into the house.G.I.R is sitting on the couch in his dog suit watching a 70's movie.  
  
Movie girl:Let's like totally go see a movie.  
  
movie guy:Dude yeah!Like totally~!  
  
Girl:Totally.  
  
Guy:Totally  
  
both:TOTALLY!  
  
G.I.R jumps up in the air.  
  
G.I.R:Yeah,let's like totally got to the movies!  
  
G.I.R runs to the front door and bumps into Zim and Keef as they walk in.They fall to the floor.Zim growls.  
  
Zim:G.I.R!What are you doing!?!  
  
Zim puts his hands on his hips.  
  
G.I.R:I'm like,totally goin' to the movies!  
  
Zim:Oh,really?  
  
g.I.R jumps on top of Zim's head and screams.  
  
G.I.R:Yeah dude! like totally!  
  
g.i.r opens up his front compartment and pulls out a pair of yellow star- shaped sunglasses.He shuts the compartment,puts the shades on and jumps out the window.G.I.R isn't seen.  
  
G.I.R's voice:Whoo!Let's dothat again!  
  
Zim and Keef are now back on camera.  
  
Zim:Keef,are you listening?  
  
Keef:Yeah.Like totally dude!  
  
Zim hollers and jumps up and down.  
  
Zim:STUPID(jump)BRAINWASHING!(jump)TELEVISIION!  
  
Keef:Dude,Chill out!  
  
Zim stops jumping.He eyes Keef and frowns.  
  
Zim:Are you threatening me?  
  
keef looks at the ceiling than runs toward the broken window.Zim grabs Keef's shirt just before he jumped.  
  
Zim:Oh no!Not you too!You will obey me!Now we have much more important matters to attend.  
  
Zim runs to the kitchen with Keef in his hand.He pauses at the oven.A flashback of Keef making waffles is seen and G.I.R banging a knife and fork on the table.Zim shakes awaay the memory and throws Keef in the trashcan.Zim flushes himself down the toilet.When Zim arrives Keef is in the lab already.  
  
Zim gets a piece of rope and ties Keef's foot to a pole.  
  
Zim:Stay!  
  
Zimk points a commanding finger at Keef and goes into a farthert part of the lab.The camera is set on keef who is banging his head on the pole.Screaching sounds are heard from Zim's farther part of the lab.Zim comes in view with a new invention.It looks somewhat like a swiss army knife.Zim holds it up looking very proud.  
  
Zim:MY CREATION,IS COMPLETE!  
  
Keef tries to run up to Zim but is restained by the rope.  
  
Keef:Pretty!  
  
Zim:More than pretty!Useful.  
  
Zim grins then flicks a corner of the "Swiss army knife".  
  
A very small laser,a chicken's claw,a bullhorn,and a Barbie doll's hand pop out.Keef is very imused.Keef's arms stretch toward the invention.  
  
Keef:ooh,gimme!  
  
Zim:Oh no!No,no,no.This-  
  
Zim sticks it in hiss pack.  
  
Zim:is for later.We still need to prepare.  
  
Keef:Yay!For what?  
  
Zim:You'll see,and so will Dib.Revenge again.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
Chapter 1 is complete!Keep checking for chapter 2!  
  
P.I.R:YAY!  
  
Invader Mick:What do you think is going to happen?  
  
P.I.R:How should I know?YOU wrote it!  
  
Invader Mick:Oh yes!Silly me!Tee hee!=8)  
  
Zim: 


	2. Chapter2:Preparing For The Battle

Invader Mick:O.M.G! It's! It's!No,It can't be!AAAAAAAHHH!Chapter 2!  
  
P.I.R:Wow.Joy and happiness for all.  
  
Invader Mick:Well,thank you for congratulating me Ms.Scarcastic!  
  
P.I.R:You're welcome!^-^  
  
I.M:::sigh::Enjoy!  
  
P.I.R murmuring:hardly.  
  
I.M:Ahem.  
  
P.I.R: ::whistles innocently::  
  
Chapter 2  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------  
  
The lights fade and a spotlight is on Zim.Only Keef's eyes sre shown in the darkness.(A.N:Spooky,Yes?)Zim looks at Keef then at the camera.(A.N:o.0 What's a camera doing here!?!)He looks gravely at the ground then at the camera again.Keef's eyes are looking around in confusion.  
  
Keef:What's going on?And who is Dib?  
  
Zim looks at Keef thoughtfully then turns back.  
  
Zim:Yes,perhaps I should explain.just a moment.  
  
Zim takes his disguise off and Keef watches curiously.Zim throws his wig and contacts in his pack. Creepy weird music plays and lights flash on Zim,Zim eyes the camera and starts to sing, (A.N:This I have to hear!)  
  
Zim:Dib tries to threaten me,  
  
when he threatens me,  
  
he threatens the entire Irken Army,  
  
he goes around tries to blab,  
  
Dib's like an annoying scab, (A.N:Don't you hate scabs?So annoying.)  
  
won't go away,he's like a fly,  
  
he knows I'm an alein,that's why,  
  
he knows I'm conquering Earth,  
  
for all that it's worth,  
  
But Keef,together we're going to win,  
  
i'm going to get revenge again,  
  
The lights dim and Zim's eyes are in what I call Gosh-I'm-So-Mad-My-Eyes- Crease-Like-This-Mode.He then closes his eyes with head bowed down.The lights suddenly flash back on like nothing happened.Zim opens his eyes.Keef stares at Zim with his mouth gaped open.Zim looks at Keef expectingly.  
  
Zim:Well?(A.N:Oh Zim,be glad he has amnesia.lol 0-0)  
  
Keef:Where did that come from?  
  
Zim stares at him angrily.  
  
Zim:It was the best way I could explain it!  
  
Zim looks at a digital clock in the lab.  
  
Zim:Oh my cheese and onion gravy!Let's go! (A.N:Mmmm,gravy.)  
  
Zimmy puts his disguise back on and unties Keef's leg.He grabs Keef's arm and they run out the front door.  
  
Zim:Now to destroy The Dib,  
  
G.I.R comes out from behind a bush with a popcorn bucket on his head.  
  
G.I.R:Whoo!Let's see that again!Totally!  
  
G.I.R laughs insanely and pulls the bucket off of his head.His glasses are smeared in popcorn butter.He takes the sunglasses off and licks the butter off.He opens the front compartment,puts the glasses back in and pulls out his rubber pig.He shuts the compartment.He hugs it,squeezes it,then runs in a circle laughing.  
  
Zim:G.I.R!  
  
G.I.R goes into serious mode.His eyes,and plates go red and salutes.  
  
G.I.R:Yes,my master?  
  
Zim:Come with us to destroy or atleast annoy the Dib...thing.  
  
G.I.R's plates go blue again.  
  
G.I.R:Okee Dokee!  
  
With his pig still in hand,the three continue down the street to Dib's house.Dib's house finally comes in view.They finally reach the door.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
I.M:Whoo!That was fun!A bit creepy,but fun!  
  
P.I.R laughs:Heh,your kidding right.  
  
I.M: / /  
  
/ --- /  
  
0 -- /  
  
/-- / ::growls::Do you THINK I was kidding?  
  
P.I.R stutters:eh..uh..NO!Of couse not!Easy Girl!Calm down!  
  
I.M:Excuse me!::I.M pulls down a shade and fighting is heard::  
  
The curtain is opened and P.I.R has a black eye.If she can that is!  
  
0  
  
/  
  
-----  
  
^ @ 0uch!E  
  
---  
  
I.M:Stay tuned for dun..dun...DUN!Chapter 3!!!  
  
P.I.R:Do you have to do that?  
  
I.M:Yes!^-^ 


	3. Ch.3The Battle Begins

I.M:It's Chapter 3!Everybody scream!  
  
P.I.R:Yes,scream in agony.  
  
I.M:Come on P.I.R give me a break!  
  
P.I.R:Give everyone a break!Stop writing!  
  
I.M tries to drowned P.I.R out;I can't hear you!LALALALALALALA!Give me a break,give me a break!Break me off a piece of that kit-kat bar!  
  
G.I.R:Whoo! I love Kit-Kat bars!And the taco-flavored ones!  
  
I.M and G.I.R sing the kit-kat bar song together.P.I.R rolls her eyes.  
  
P.I.R:On with the fic!  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own the Kit-Kat Bar company!HEEHEE Prepare!This is a long chapter!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
Zim:okay,we've made it.G.I.R,you go on the left.  
  
G.I.R looks up,down,right and then left.Zim sighs then points him to the left.  
  
G.I.R:Oh,why didn't you say so?  
  
Zim growls:I did!Now G.I.R be ready!  
  
G.I.R's plates go red and G.I.R salutes Zim and Zim salutes back.G.I.R runs up to the left side of Dib's house,piggy in hand.  
  
Zim:Keef,you go to the right with uh-  
  
Zim fumbles through his backpack and retrieves a rubber chicken.(A.N: ::gasp::MY RUBBER CHICKEN!)  
  
Zim:This!  
  
Zim hands it to him with his right hand.Keef looks confusidly (A.N:Is that an actual word!?!Someone fetch the dictionary!)at the chicken then goes to to the right side.Zim makes sure everyone is in their places then rings the doorbell.He runs to G.I.R as Dib opens the door.Dib looks out peeking right then left.  
  
Zim:ATTACK!  
  
G.I.R goes into serious mode and he looks the way he did in the episode "Bloaty's Pizza hog"I have a funny story about that actually,I went to a pizza place and my sister was singing the Bloaty's pizza hog song in there.It was so funny!But it's a good thing the people who worked there didn't hear her!^_^Oh yes,on with the story!Keef runs absentmindedly with his rubber chicken towards Dib.Zim grabs the "Swiss-Army knife" out of his backpack.He flips the mini laser out and runs also.Dib has a look of both horror and confusion as he tries to run back into the house.Zim grabs him by the collar and Dib wriggles out of his coat.Keef throws the rubber chicken at Dib.Dib takes the rubber chicken and hits Zim with it.While he's hitting Zim he's talking to Keef.  
  
Dib:Keef,why are you doing this!?!He's trying to conquer Earth!Why are you helping Zim?  
  
Keef stares at Dib angrily.(A.N:GET THE DICTIONARY AGAIN!)  
  
Keef:Zim is my master.He is nice and good,and gave me a chicken!  
  
Dib:Have you gone crazy!?!Anyway that's a RUBBER chicken!  
  
Zim grabs the chicken out of Dib's hand and G.I.R jumps on top of Dib.Dib tries to hit G.I.R.Zim jumps and Zim grabs a lamp out of Dib's house.He comes back out and gets the Swiss-army knife and flips the mini laser out.It hits Dib's shirt sleeve and hardly makes any damage.Zim throws away the knife thing and throws the lamp at him instead.Dib finally gets G.I.R off and dodges the lamp.He hits it.The lamp lands on top of Keef and Keef falls to the ground.Everyone stopz and watches as Keef lays lifelessly on the ground.The rubber chicken falls in slow motion next to Keef.G.I.R sniffles and a tear trickles down his face.Keef slowly gets up and rubs his eyes.He stares at everyone as they stare back.  
  
Keef:Where am I?What are my doing here?Zim is that you?  
  
Keef slowly edges away from Zim,remembering what happened last time.(You know,having his eyes taken out)  
  
Zim;oh,yeah,Keef you can uh-leave.You were just borrowing sugar from Dib for your mother's coffee.  
  
Keef shrugs and heads toward his house.Zim and G.I.R watch as he leaves.While Zim and G.I.R are turned around watching Keef go up the road,Dib goes out of sight.Zim and G.I.R turn around to face Dib and Dib has a bucket of water balloons.Zim frowns,Dib grins,G.I.R cheers.Dib tosses the water balloon up and down in the air menaceingly.(Remember:Zim is allergic to water!)Dib starts throwing the balloons at them.Zim and G.I.R running back to their house.Dib grins then goes back in the house.The camera zooms over the town/city whatever it is then to Zim's house.The camera zooms in on a silouette of Zim on the wall.Then a close up of Zim grinning evilly.His disguise is off.Zim's grinning evilly.  
  
Zim:Don't worry G.I.R,we will have other chances.  
  
The camera zooms over the house then to the front yard.Zim's evil laughing is heard,then the camera zooms over the town and the laughing is echoed.Then over the Earth,then outer space,the echoeing of Zim's evil -sounding laughter is heard.  
  
THE END?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
  
I.M:Well,everyone.THAT was the last chapter.I would like to thank all of my reviewers!Thank you for reading!Mwahahahahahahahaha!::cough,cough::HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! 


End file.
